


Lessertale

by MalevolentWhimsy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Frisk, Chara and Frisk are a system, Lesser dog is there, Mute Frisk, Nonverbal Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentWhimsy/pseuds/MalevolentWhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesser dog saves the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessertale

**Author's Note:**

> This all started in an AU post between two friends, Skyexplcrer and Narrachara on tumblr. I claim no credit, only that this is hilarious.  
> Original post: http://skyexplcrer.tumblr.com/post/138502902544/norwegian-fox-skyexplcrer-alternate-solution-to

“It’s possible you may have a problem.”  
Frisk had been petting lesser dog for about a half-hour. You didn’t even have a body, and you were getting cold.  
“Don’t worry, Chara,” Frisk thought back, “Lesser dog harmless now. Nice, Fluffy!”  
Lesser dog’s head had risen to tremendous heights. A towering cacophony of barks echoed down from his head, held up into the clouds of the upper underground’s atmosphere.  
“Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much.”  
“Nonsense,” Frisk thought back. Suddenly, Frisk donned a look. They were suddenly filled with determination.  
“Chara, idea!”  
Frisk then explained a moment’s thought, and now, a way to save the entire underground.  
~  
Frisk had signed to lesser dog to follow them, and, after being pet that much, Lesser dog agreed. He was currently chewing on Frisk’s tough glove, but it was tough enough.  
After Frisk had flirted and joked with Snowdrake, they had made it to the door of the ruins. It was still locked.  
“Sorry Frisk,” you thought to them.  
Suddenly, there was a faded noise.  
“Hello…”  
It was Napstablook, now phased halfway through the ruins door.  
“Oh… It’s the nice human from earlier... and one of the royal guards…”  
Lesser dog barked, and attempted to look presentable. His tongue was still hanging out.  
Frisk began to sign. “Nastablook! Help unlock?”  
“Oh… did you forget something in the ruins… I can relate… I was going to head home… But I suppose I could help…”  
Napstablook faded back into the ruins, and there was a faint clank a couple moments later. The door had been opened.  
As Frisk walked in, Lesser dog behind them, they signed a “thank you” to Napstablook. They awkwardly faded away, mumbling courtesies.  
~  
There, in the room between Snowdin and the ruins, was a plot of dirt, covered in green moss. Frisk walked up to it.  
“He’s going to show up soon you know,” you thought to Frisk. “It might not be the best course of action to wait around for him.”  
“We are going to save everyone Chara.” Frisk was constant when they thought this, determined in their plan.  
“That is not argueable. I am just saying that now may not be the best time to parley with him.”  
Frisk walked on. A golden Flower popped up behind them, and looked on in confusion.  
~  
Frisk walked back into the ruins, through the halls where they had fought Toriel, and into her home. She wasn’t there.  
Frisk walked into Toriel’s kitchen, and found one of Mom’s baskets.  
* Flower Basket.  
*The handle is loose and swivels freely  
Frisk placed the basket in their inventory anyway, and walked on, with Frisk guiding lesser dog along and you guiding Frisk. Most of the traps were disabled from your passing earlier, and Toriel was nowhere to be seen.  
Eventually you, Frisk, and Lesser dog found a monster. A Froggit was still there, sitting calmly. Frisk signed to them “Come with? Important.” The Froggit responded with a few ribbits, which you translated into a yes. Frisk held out the basket, and the Froggit hopped in.  
Eventually, as Frisk had made their way through the ruins, more and more monsters following the precession. There were several vegetoids, some misgops, and almost all of the Froggits behind them.  
“Quite an impressive following.” You stated.  
Frisk smiled in affirmation.  
~  
The ruins did not take long to cross. Even with a caravan of monsters behind them. It was not long until Frisk had made their way to the room where they had fallen. The room that is your grave.  
Toriel was still there, tending to the flowers.  
“What is this, my child? Have you returned to stay?” She had attempted to sound cold, but her hope at seeing Frisk return had leaked through. It almost broke you.  
“Save you. Save All.” Frisk signed, determination upon their face.  
Frisk walked over to the bed of flowers, and beckoned Lesser dog. He came, and Frisk placed the basket-where the first Froggit had lain-atop Lesser Dog’s head. The Froggit was still inside. Frisk began to pet, and Lesser dog’s head soared, soared up and out of the hole that Frisk had fallen in.  
Toriel called out, “Are you alright? The barrier did not hurt you?”  
Faintly, Chara could just make out some ribbits.  
(* I can see the sun.)  
~  
Word spread, as not every monster was immediately ready to pack up shop and leave on a moment’s notice. Soon news of what had happened spread out of the ruins, and monsters from all lands showed to begin freeing themselves. Any monster with abilities that might allow one to ascend quickly joined lesser dog.  
There was Sans, the skeleton from Snowdin, who was throwing monsters up with a lazy abandon; there was Mettaton, the eccentric Robot and apparent cousin of Napstablook, and there was the brilliant scientist Alphys, who, after about half of the monsters had ascended, finished building an elevator to help the other monsters reach the point where the barrier no longer functioned.  
But of course, there was the first hero. Lesser dog, who had born aloft many of monsterkind to freedom. The king himself congratulated Lesser dog, and promised the royal guardsman a statue. (A statue was built, but Mettaton replaced it with a statue of himself.)  
Of course, there was still Frisk, the child who had created the plan to free the monsters,  
Almost all the monsters had left at that point. The ruins had become a mess of belongings abandoned by moving monsters. Still, there was still one other thing Frisk had to do before leaving to join Toriel. Sitting in the middle of the room before your grave, there was a flower.  
You held out the body’s hand.  
“Greetings, old friend. Are you coming?”


End file.
